The Door to My Heart
by Aneko.Inoue
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya are living a peaceful life in Tokyo with their daughter, Misha. It’s been ten years since the aliens left and so Misha doesn’t have any powers… or does she? One day Kishu appears and kidnaps little Misha to raise as his own child.
1. Prologue

10 years post story Ichigo and Masaya are living a peaceful life in Tokyo with their two year old daughter, Misha. It's been ten years since the aliens left and so Misha doesn't have any powers… or does she? One day Kishu appears and kidnaps little Misha and takes her back with him to his planet in order to raise her as his own child. What's Kishu planning to do? Will Ichigo and Masaya be able to protect their daughter from their enemy or will it be too late?

* * *

Prologue

Ichigo sat in the living room rocking back in forth with her daughter in her arms. Masaya walked into the room and sat down next to his wife.

"She's finally asleep." Ichigo sighed, leaning back.

Masaya gave a soft laugh. "Why don't I take over for a while? You look tired."

"Thanks Masaya." Ichigo said, carefully handing him their daughter. "I've needed a break."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Masaya asked, looking down at the sleeping baby's face.

"Yeah, and the best part is that she doesn't have any powers." Ichigo added, getting up and stretching. "Misha won't need to worry about having to protect the world."

Ichigo walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, instantly falling asleep. Masaya walked into the room next to their bedroom and laid Misha down in her crib. He put a blanket over her and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. A minute later, the phone rang. Masaya answered it and was surprised to hear Ryou on the other end.

"Oh, Masaya, it's you." Ryou said. "Is Ichigo there?"

"Yeah, but she's taking a nap." Masaya replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know how things were going." He said.

"Everything's fine." Masaya said. "But it's been tough on Ichigo ever since we had a baby—"

"YOU HAD A BABY?!?!" Ryou yelled in surprise.

"What is it Ryou?" Masaya heard Lettuce in the background.

"Did you know Ichigo had a baby?" Ryou asked Lettuce.

"Of course I did!" Lettuce replied. "She told me and the others when she was born!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I did! I guess you were too busy with your work to pay attention."

There was a sigh and Ryou returned to the phone. "So, you guys are really committed to each other, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Misha will be two years old tomorrow." Masaya said. "We're gonna celebrate by going to the amusement park."

"Well, I got to go." Ryou said. "It was nice talking to you, and have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks, bye." Masaya hung up and sighed. _We haven't heard from him since he had his own kids three years ago. Oh well, time to check up on Ichigo._

Masaya walked into the bedroom to find Ichigo waking up. She smiled as he walked in and sat down next to her.

"Feeling better?" Masaya asked.

"Much, where's Misha?" Ichigo asked.

"Asleep in her crib," Masaya replied. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun."

"Yeah… come on; let's go check up on Misha."

They got up and walked over to Misha's room. When they reached the doorway, they froze. A man with ivy-green hair, golden cat-like eyes, and big pointed ears, wearing a long black cloak was holding a sleeping Misha in his arms. He looked up and saw Ichigo and Masaya in the doorway and smirked.

"I'll be taking this." He said as he evaporated.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, rushing toward him, but it was too late. He was gone… and so was Misha.


	2. The Dream

Okay, for your information, since Kishu is an alien, he's not going to age the same way that humans do, so that means that he's still young and cute! Oh, and since he lives in an alternate universe, the time difference between his planet and Earth is different too. So, since 15 years have passed in Kishu's planet, only 5 have passed on Earth. Just a little FYI there.

Chapter 1: The Dream

15 years later--Misha POV

"Misha, what are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of my dad's voice. I spun around to see him standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

"Oh, uh, dad… I was just, uh…" I stuttered. I was sitting in my bed with my boyfriend's shirt on. My boyfriend, Toshiro, was lying asleep beside me. I quickly slid out of the bed and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Earth today?"

"I was, but I wanted to say goodbye first." My dad said. "But now I'm not so sure that I want to leave you here all alone."

I noticed the tone of his voice. He had never been lenient with me when it came to Toshiro, who I'd known since I was a baby. It was probably because Toshiro and I had never slept together before. We didn't have sex; he had just let me borrow his shirt.

"Oh come on dad, I'm a big girl and can look out for myself." I said, my face turning red. "Go on now; go to Earth like you said you would."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. But behave yourself while I'm gone." He said, patting my head before evaporating.

I giggled and walked back into my room. Toshiro was just waking up as I sat down on the bed beside him.

"Who was that?" he asked sleepily.

"Just my dad saying that he was going back to Earth for a while." I replied. "Last night was great, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, too bad it had to end." He said.

My eyes sparkled with excitement and I bit my lip. "You know… my dad isn't going to be home until tomorrow… so, if you want to, we could…"

I placed my lips against his. He licked my lip, begging for entrance, but I teased him by not letting him in. We kissed for what seemed like ages, and then we finally stopped and got dressed.

"Man, I wished you didn't have to go." I said disappointed.

"I know, but I have to." He said. "Otherwise Rika's going to have my head."

"You mean your sister? I thought she didn't care what you did anymore." I said.

"Well, ever since she found out about us, she's been getting pretty suspicious." He said. "Well, I'll come back and see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, see you then." I said as he teleported away.

I sighed and fell on the bed. I didn't get much sleep since I was scared to fall asleep. It seemed that every time I fell asleep, I'd have nightmares. I wouldn't remember them when I woke up, but recently they've been getting clearer and harder to forget. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

_A human woman was holding me in her arms, rocking me back and forth. She was whispering something to me… something that I'll never forget._

"_Misha, dear, you're a lucky little girl." She said in a kind, motherly voice. "You're special. You've got a mother that loves you and a father that takes care of you. Not only are you special, but you're our little princess."_

_I closed my eyes as her comforting words surrounded me. But it was all for nothing. Suddenly, a man was lying me down in a crib and then he walked away. My dad appeared beside me and scooped me into his arms. He turned and the man and woman from earlier were standing in the doorway. I heard the woman scream…_

"Misha-chan! Misha-chan!"

My eyes shot open and I saw a familiar girl with red eyes and black hair floating above me. I sat up and she flew down beside me.

"You okay Misha-chan? You was screaming in your sleep." She said in her usual little-kid voice.

"What do you want now Kira?" I asked irritated.

Kira is my next door neighbor and apparently, my closest self-proclaimed friend besides Toshiro. She's 16, but she acts like a little kid every now and then and always talks like one too. For some strange reason every time she came around, I got a headache.

"Let's go have fun together Misha-chan!" Kira chimed, tugging on my arm.

"Okay, fine, but there's something I got to do later." I said, following her outside.


End file.
